


Femslash February: Kagomo Edtion

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pillow Fights, Ryukyuan Cultural Appreciation, Same Outfits, Shoujo-ai, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: All February, there will be a drabble based on the Femslash February 2021 prompts
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo
Kudos: 1
Collections: Femslash February





	1. Day. 1: Red

Kagura was hanging out in the pool when she saw Tomo, but something’s different about her. Sure, it’s Tomo in a two-piece swimsuit, but her limbs, neck, and face are red; the only pale part of her skin is an impression of the school swimsuit.

“Tomo, what happened to you?” Kagura asked.

“Gura…” The wildcat idiot mewled, “I want to get a tan just like you, but…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get the aloe vera”

And then, Kagura rubbed some aloe vera on Tomo and the wildcat idiot felt better.


	2. Day. 2: Pride

Tomo was visiting Kagura’s house for a study session when she noticed some shisas at the front gates. 

“Sheesh, is Kagura loaded just like Chiyosuke?” Tomo asked herself as she enters the house.

She then sees Kagura in a purple kimono, but it’s not really a kimono. And she hears Kagura speak in some language that is like Japanese, but it’s not.

“Kagura, what’s with the getup?” Tomo asked Kagura.

“Oh, I’m wearing a bingata kimono,” Kagura answered.

“Wow, it’s so pretty! Where did you get it?”

“Well… my mother’s relatives own a store based on Ryukyuan culture, and they let me wear one just so I can feel like I’m back in Okinawa.”

“So… you’re showing some Ryukyuan pride?”

“Yep!”

“Can you help me with my English homework?”

“Tomo, just go to Yomi’s house.”


	3. Day. 3: Buttercup

Kagura was just about to start her jog at the park when suddenly, Tomo jumped on her.

“Kagura, my buttercup!” Tomo playfully said.

“Buttercup?” Kagura said, “What is this, a new nickname?”

“Well, I can’t call you ‘Gura’ all the time, so I thought that I could give you a new nickname.”

“At least you’re not calling me “Naha-chan”.”

“Of course I’m not going to call you that, Naha-chan!”

Tomo has finally snapped Kagura, and the tomboy started to chase after the wildcat idiot, something that she actually really needed.


	4. Day. 4: Feather

At a sleepover in the Mihama mansion, everybody was sleeping… except Tomo and Kagura (of course), who were having a pillow fight downstairs.

“Gura, you can’t catch me!” Tomo shouted.

“Oh yeah?!” Kagura evilly smiled.

The tanned tomboy launched a pillow at Tomo, which caused its feather stuffing to scatter throughout the room. The two then started to throw the feathers at each other, before they both fall to sleep.


	5. Day. 5: Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I love Tomo's casual outfit from Ep.3

Tomo was walking down the street in her favorite orange blouse and jeans, seeing the stores and eating a banana when she sees Kagura at the arcade. 

“Gura” Tomo shouted and waved.

“Tomo!” Kagura waved backed.

The two girls ran to each other before they notice that they are wearing the same outfit. 

“Hey, why are you wearing that?!” Both tomboys shouted at the same time, “Hey, stop talking at the same time!” 

The tomboys then laughed as they started to play games at the arcade.


	6. Day. 6: Mermaid AU

Under the sea, there was a mermaid with spiky black hair and a marlin tail was swimming in the coral reef, when she struck her tail onto a rock, and her tail starts bleeding. Then, another mermaid, this one has long, wild ruddy brown hair and a finless porpoise tail, came to her and tending the wound.

“Thanks, Kagura,” Tomo said.

“No problem,” Kagura answered back, “Besides, you shouldn’t swim around these parts.”

Tomo then starts to touch Kagura’s tail, which caused her to blush.

“Tomo, stop that!”

“What? It’s fun!!!”

Kagura then slaps her tail at Tomo, but the wildcat fish idiot just laughs it off. After Kagura healed her wound, the two mermaids started to swim together in the coral reef, giggling and having so much fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can somebody at Twitter please draw MerTomo and MerKagura?


	7. Day.7: Lips

In the classroom, Tomo was sleeping on her desk when Kagura entered. And when she raised her head, she was shocked. Kagura has combed her hair (though she still has her signature sideburns), she has mascara and eye shadow on her eyes, and she was wearing some cherry-flavored lipstick. Tomo then leaped at Kagura and kissed her on the lips.

“Kagura,” Tomo asked, “Can I have another taste of that cherry chapstick?”

Kagura blushed so hard that her tanned face turned as red as a cherry, “None of your business, Tomo!”


	8. Day. 8: Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is really late.

On the beach near Chiyo’s summer house, Tomo and Kagura were smashing watermelons when they saw a yellow fish swimming in the water.

“Hey, Kagura, wanna go snorkeling?” Tomo asked her friend.

“Well duh!” Kagura answered, “You know that the ocean’s my friend since I was born in Naha!”

The two girls then grab some swim fins, water goggles, and snorkels, and they jumped into the ocean. The two tomboys were now swimming in the deep blue sea; Tomo looked at her partner as Kagura did the same thing.


End file.
